As is known, in two-plane balancing of rotating bodies, it is necessary to make some provision for the elimination of cross-effect and to provide a method for accurately calibrating the analyzing instrument. In this respect, it is necessary to make some provision for assuring that the unbalance in one correction plane does not enter into the unbalance indication for the other correction plane.
In early electronic balancing devices, calibration could be achieved only after a laborious procedure involving a number of trial runs and the use of trial weights on the rotating body. Subsequently, balancing apparatus was developed in which the unbalance read-out for two-plane dynamic balancing could be obtained on an initial run without the need for trial weights. Such systems, however, require a number of manual manipulations by the operator such as manual filter tuning to adjust the filter in the balancing equipment to correspond to the speed of rotation of the rotating body and manual entry of right and left calibration weights determined during the calibration procedure.